


I'll Be Your First

by hzl_prettydragonboy



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Forced Orgasm, Kink, M/M, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzl_prettydragonboy/pseuds/hzl_prettydragonboy
Summary: College AU in which Viren is looking for a reference, so he calls the first person he can think of at the very last minute. It starts off professional, but it definitely doesn’t end that way.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. From Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who gave me an awesome AU idea

  
For once in his life, Viren feels like he is going to miss a very important deadline.

And the thing is, it’s not because he was slacking off or being lazy.

The creative process is so annoying at times, especially during this dryspell. 

Desperation doesn't discriminate even with the most talented of artists. So maybe that’s why he’s on his tablet scrolling with intense tunnel vision for one very specific name of a very specific startouch elf. 

There’s no time for nervousness if he’s going for the best creative pieces for his portfolio. Viren needs this. He can do this. 

Not once did it occur to him that this would be intrusive. In fact, the elf should have been glad Viren was asking for his help. Swallowing that second of anticipation, He hits the dial of the glowing letters of the word ‘Aaravos’ on the list and waits for the dial tone . 

‘Elf.” is Viren’s one word greeting. He supposes that could’ve sounded better. 

  
“Hello?” 

“Aaravos.” Viren says slowly, and suddenly his train of thought is just gone. He is not expecting for the elf’s voice to be so sultry and deep. Viren clears his throat. 

“Viren,” the voice continues. He doesn’t miss the beat, the smoothe inhale, and the sensual baritone of Aaravos’ voice on the other side of the phone. He breathes deep. 

“I-” Viren tries to distract himself looking through the catalog of figures for his work. its part distraction from his spiraling thoughts but also focus for his vision. Having an elf is exactly what he needs for a reference. The distraction almost works, until the elf speaks again.

“You never call or message me, ever.” Is that a hint of smugness? 

Viren says nothing at first, but then he takes his pen out and scribbles something across the screen of his tablet. There are a bunch of names and lists he considered in the past of doing interviews with. They didn’t seem to be great contenders. Aaravos is the last person whom he wants to consider. That’s what he tells himself at least. 

“-You know what? It’s going to sound like I’m about to hang up-” He says casually because he really does want to end the call. Or maybe not. 

“Wait,”

“Are you done?” Viren asks in irritation. His heart beats a minute too fast. He clears his throat again. Why was he getting so flustered? 

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” there’s that smugness again. “You’re the one who called me by the way.” There’s a pause on the other line. “What do you need?”

“I need,” Viren almost loses his train of thought again- what was he asking for again?

“-A model for a piece I’m doing. A reference. I need your help.”

“And you think I fit what you’re looking for.” It’s not framed as a question. The tone sounds playful. Viren scowls. 

“That depends. And I’m serious.” 

On what though? Viren has seen this tall figure around campus only a handful of times since dorming here. And from those handful of times, the visage of the startouch elf’s image was imprinted on his mind.

“It takes guts to flat out message an acquaintance and ask for a favor such as this.”

Viren lets out an annoyed sigh. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“Rude.”

Viren realizes he takes too long to give out a reply, because Aaravos speaks before he does.

“Have you ever done this before?” 

“What, ask for a model? Of course.” Viren sounds indignant. This phone call isn’t supposed to be anything less than professional. 

“No. Use an elf for your work.”

There’s no question just the deep richness and certainty in Aaravos’ voice that makes Viren heart beat. He tries not to let it show in his voice. 

“What does it matter? I’m paying you for what you can provide me.”

“Okay so, I’ll be your first.”

There’s a pause on the other end, and Viren thinks that maybe, just maybe that could’ve come out cleaner than it should have. This is just great. He can feel the heat creep up his neck.

“I’ll do it.” Smooth. Said with such certainty that there was no way Viren could backtrack and take back his offer. 

“Just,” Viren cuts himself off, temporarily forgetting what he’s about to say. ‘I never intended to get my first client on the first call. This late. Right before a deadline.’

“Hmm?”

Aaravos is patient and it unnerves Viren a bit. He sits up, rakes his hand through his short hair. “Fine. “

“I’ll be able to meet you tonight then.” Aaravos says.

“Tonight.” Viren deadpans. 

“I don’t see why not,”

“But I do.” Viren really doesn’t. He just doesn't like that he isn’t the one calling all the shots. This conversation turned around fast. 

“Are you sure your spark of inspiration won’t leave if it’s not done soon?” 

“What?” Viren wants to throw the phone across the room. He doesn’t. Cocky bastard.

“Just don’t pull anything. I’m not up for...”

“Strangers randomly coming into your dorm?”

“Yes. That.” Viren is in the middle of throwing on his jacket. It’s almost late in the evening when it's usually the coldest. “But you’re not a complete stranger though, plus this is business.” 

“We’ll do things your way then.”

He ends the call, with Viren being a bit suspicious as to how and why that call went so easily. 

When Viren sets eyes on the elf this time, now that he’s settled inside of a quiet lounge with warm lights and music a few blocks away. A very relaxed atmosphere that quiets Viren’s thoughts a bit. 

“Viren.” He doesn’t have to wait long as his vision is filled with the image of Aaravos himself. And for once, Viren isn’t seeing him on the cover of a book or a magazine, or walking around on campus.

Viren gives the elf a rather doubtful look and pulls off the best poker face he can. 

  
“For a minute I didn’t think you’d even show.” Aaravos sits beside him, before meeting Viren’s gaze. He’s tall, slender, skin freckled like the patterns of the dark sky. A work of art. There’s no doubt in Viren’s mind that he’s chosen someone very aesthetically pleasing. And Viren realizes he’s staring way too long. 

”Well, I’m here.” Viren tilts his head to the side, more in intrigue. He doesn’t try to hide it anymore. 

“I’ll order us drinks if you want.”  
  
“Why?”

“Because it’s cold tonight.” Aaravos moves next to him, slowly. “ “And to make up for the late hour.”

He says nothing, going through the portfolio he’s set on the table. This has got to have been such a crazy idea to get the portrait done this late. He’s not used to living on the edge like this. 

  
When the drinks arrive, he takes a sip while swiping through the pictures on his tablet.

“Here’s some of my work,” Viren says sliding the tablet for the other to see. Aaravos is closer, maybe a bit closer than he should be when he leans over.

Viren cannot deny it anymore. The star freckled skin, silver hair, and handsome face is more than a work of art, more than enough to speak his inspiration and creativity. He wants-

“-this looks very surreal. Inspiration?”

“Friends, acquaintances, and some family.” Viren shrugs and downs the last of his drink. “I want to try something different. Saw you, and I feel a -” He stops, lost for words. 

“Spark.”

“Yes.” Viren says sitting back, relaxing a bit, the sound of the startouch-elfs voice and gaze on him casting its own spell. He watches as Aaravos takes a sip of his own drink.   
  
“How do you want to do this? It’s getting late. ”

“My place, remember?” 

“I asked _how_. Not where. What are you going for? A portrait? A nude painting? Full body or... ” 

Oh. Viren hadn’t really thought about how he was going to do this piece. 

“_Stop_. That’s for me to decide once I start.”

That didn’t seem to be an acceptable answer, because the elf places fingers under his chin and tilts his face towards, eyes meeting again. 

“Fine. We’ll also decide how you’re going to pay me when we get there.” There is more meaning there, probably. But Viren will not think about that right now. Or for the rest of the night for that matter.

Too bad that’s not how the mind works. 


	2. To Un-Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they head to Viren's place to do 'work'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY NSFW and Smut heavy. I enjoyed writing this!

Viren supposes that this could have been more difficult. Deadline in 48 hours was pushing it, but so is inviting a star touch elf to your apartment at 11pm. Since when was he becoming a risk taker?

There is a space on the canvas that Viren has been staring at for the past five minutes. The walk back to his place was uneventful, at least to him. Except for the fact that Aaravos has made it very evident that he does not believe in personal space, or at least the rules of professional to client etiquette. 

If the extreme close proximity of Aaravos walking beside him, a head taller than him, solid, warm, and smelling  _ too damn good  _ then he can didn’t distract him then this attempts to make conversation about random magical jewelry would. That fucking  _ voice. _

“You seem pretty distracted.”

There it is again. 

Viren says nothing, not disagreeing. Maybe he’s just tired. He puts the pencils down onto the drawing desk and stands. He gives Aaravos a pointed look.

“I'm just thinking that's all.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Viren didn't expect this to be so difficult. Putting what he wanted to portray onto a canvas was hardly a problem for him in the past. Lines and color put together to form a piece of work what words could not simply convey alone was his  _ art _ . His magic. Or something. Elves had a better way of understanding this than he but,  _ he could do this. _

Aaravos seems rather patient and collected. Maybe he's a bit  _ too _ patient considering how late in the evening it is, and that it’s not his house. Viren wanted a pose which expressed relaxation and ease. Something casual. With a model such as Aaravos, anything natural the startouch elf did was enough. 

He is draped across the length of the couch, body lean and slender facing his. He gives Viren an all too innocent look, long hair curtains over broad shoulders, layering over the opening of a short sleeved vest. It exposes the design of the glowing midnight star, making the starry patterns on his skin illuminate with a consistent dull glow.

“I understand. Part of the creative process.”

Yeah maybe. Viren feels restless, as if his mind can’t quite focus on what he’s trying to convey. Aaravos’ voice makes him lose his train of thought  _ constantly _ . That, and the opening of the vest exposing the flat panel of startouched skin with flat and toned abs.

Viren gives out a sigh of frustration, “I am a mage. I shouldn’t have this much trouble painting an elf.”

Aaravos gives him a long stare from across the room. All Viren can think is  _ this painting isn’t going to paint itself -  _ if only the images of the half naked elf currently lounging on his couch would stop distracting him then maybe he could focus. As well as his voice draped in silk and seduction stops invading his ears. But instead he’s thinking of what it would feel like to have that voice purring so smoothly in his ear while bending him over the couch -. He’s  _ definitely _ getting hard now. 

"We can take a break." 

“No.” Viren is in the middle of adding paint onto the canvas. He narrows his eyes when he sees the elf slowly start to undress, with the vest falling off his shoulders. “Stay  _ still _ . What are you doing?”

“Bossy” Aaravos says before sitting up. “I’m hot. If we cant have a break then,” Aaravos does not seem displeased in the slightest at Virens protest. In fact, he’s taking whatever Viren is giving him as well as putting on a show - as if he  _ likes _ having Viren stare at his body. “I should at least be able to make myself more comfortable right?”

Viren wants to brood about it, but he does not argue. 

"Fine."

“Don’t be like that,” Aaravos stands, and approaches him. Viren’s throat goes dry. “Come here, “ Aaravos says taking a gentle grasp on Virens wrist. He’s already being pulled towards the couch. Aaravos keeps him close. 

“You shouldn’t force it. Take your time. ” Aaravos is giving him an all too sweet and innocent look,  _ too  _ sugary sweet that Viren falls for it, all the while he’s slowly being pushed back against the couch.

“You are a work of art, I may not get this chance again. ” Viren says, body lit aflame by Aaravos’ charm. 

“Don’t worry about that,” It doesn’t help that Aaravos’ proximity draws him in. This is what he  _ does.  _ Viren is in too deep to escape.

Aaravos kisses him, licking into his mouth. Viren melts into it and it’s intensity, while it ignites a spark that charges through his entire body and lighting it aflame. 

There are hands roaming underneath his shirt and over his heated skin. 

“You’re drunk.”

“Mmm no im not.” Viren's words are a bit slurred, his own voice unrecognizable to his ears. “Slightly buzzed, that’s all. I’m a consenting adult.”

“Hmm,” their foreheads touch, the elf closing his eyes and sighing against him.

Viren’s heart is pounding in his ears, the warmth of Aaravos against his lips. There’s something burning and intense stirring there. Aaravos then smirks and pulls away. 

He’s being kissed again, slower this time, heated. Teasing hands touch with intent downwards, then stop at the hardness of his dick. The pants are not helping, but Aaravos’ touch is too delicious. Viren moans, feels as if he’s stripped raw - the reality of this gorgeous being devouring him taking over his senses. 

“I need you to,” Viren's words are incoherent, taken over by the demanding lust and rush of adrenaline. Aaravos is just as eager, but is so good at being a tease, good at keeping himself composed as he tongue fuck Viren’s mouth. Virens hands are all over him, exploring the flat planes of star touch skin, his chest, nipples, wants this man close and to devour him.

“What do you need from me ” The words are whispered against his neck, while kisses trail down and over his adam’s apple. It’s addictive and Viren can’t seem to get enough of this, doesn’t think he can get enough of this attention he ultimately craves and wants and has denied himself for a long while.

“Need you,” Viren's words are no longer slurred, - he’s no longer letting the remaining alcohol in his system drive him. This is all out of pure want and need to have his clothes off.

“How badly, that you’d sleep with a potential client?” 

That does nothing to calm down his beating heart and aching sex. Aaravos reaches down with the urgency of a man starving, voice like sin against him saying ‘ _ I just want more of you’, ‘want to touch you all over’, ‘wanna make you feel so good’, ’I’ll give you everything you need.’  _ and the strokes move along his clothed inner thigh. Viren closes his eyes and leans into it. 

“You say that no- oh god,” Viren’s words are caught in his throat, back arching as his pants are sliding down his hips. He’s never felt so damn needy. 

Long fingers stroke him nice and slow, deliberate. He’s gasping into Aaravos’ mouth, who’s pushing him further back against the couch. 

Viren is going to fucking lose it.

“Yes,” That voice is practically like silk, amber gaze trapping him like no other. If Aaravos keeps this up, he definitely will come in a matter of seconds. 

He kisses against warm skin, warm tongue trailing down the flat planes of Virens chest, along quivering abs and down his stomach. Viren can feel every heartbeat as the elf goes lower. Amber gaze glowing dark.

His stomach tenses, pools with heat in his gut at each and every lick of that warm tongue, muscles quivering at the attention. The sensations go straight to his already hardened dick, hard and leaking in Aaravos’s hand. 

_ Shit _ that feels too good.

The sinful warmth of Aaravos’ tongue traces the hole of the slit before lowering down the underside of his leaking cock. Tongue lapping up the precome as if Viren is the best goddamn thing he’s ever tasted. The movement forces a moan from Viren’s lips which he tries to hide with the back of his hand to his mouth.

“Be a good boy for me,” Aaravos practically purrs.

Viren doesn’t hold back the moans anymore, can’t hold back when silver hair frames that mesmerizing face with Aaravos giving him that fucking  _ look.  _ The look that he’s going to enjoy each and every part of Viren and take him apart. His head is racing.

Virens grip on one of Aaravos’ horns tightens- doesn’t remember even placing it there but, it anchors him. The look Aaravos gives Viren could be described as dangerous. 

And oh stars, Aaravos  _ lets  _ him guide him, eyes dropping closed and Viren staring transfixed as he swallows him all the way to the base. 

They both moan, the feeling of the warm heat of his mouth on his dick making him flush hot. Aaravos’ hands are traveling along the underside of his thighs, and he’s opening himself up more because like this, Viren feels as if he’s stripped bare and the  _ only _ thing that matters is that Aaravos, this annoyingly gorgeous startouch elf of a man wants to make him feel so good, just that thought alone makes him want to thrust his hips, but Aaravos has him pinned down. Even as he sucks his cock agonizingly slow, the heat of it travels down his spine. He  _ keens _ .

“Want you to stay open for me like this,” Aaravos says, words toned with dark promise. He licks his lips, looks almost blissed out as Viren feels and, fuck. Viren hasn’t even touched the elf yet.

Viren giving a whine deep in his throat, wanting the softness and tight heat back on his aching dick.

But he isn’t prepared - nothing could have prepared him for how this night was going to go. Aaravos trails kisses down the underside of his thigh and along quivering muscles of his inner thigh. He does everything so  _ easily  _ without thought, lets his body do the talking, with Viren responding with gasps and small moans escaping kiss bitten lips. Aaravos is his drug.

“You’re too much for me, mage.” Viren gives out another breathless moan, hands trailing through Aaravos’ silver hair when those kisses and licks trail lower, sensually slower still that Viren is practically  _ aching _ with need.

Viren feels as if hes exposed, gives out a choked gasp he’s spread open, vulnerable. ‘You’re too pretty like this,’ he barely hears the words, can only focus on teasing fingers rubbing at the rim of his hole. He feels so wound up tight that his skin is a flushed mess. But the elf just looks at him as if he’s the most desirable thing in the world that he wants to devour.

And the only thing he can do is swallow air, try to breathe as that sinfully hot tongue laps down his taint and over his hole. 

“Oh god,” He curses, and Viren hardly ever does curse. He wants to thrust into that willing mouth that’s tongue fucking him so slow and intimate and deep he can feel it in the pit of his stomach. He’s being held open by strong hands, and he wants to touch himself so bad but he knows the moment he does he  _ will _ come - either that or the way Aaravos’ tongue curling kissing inside of him definitely will. 

The cushions in his hands aren’t giving him enough purchase. “Stop, oh god.” This not what he wants Aaravos to do. He wants, Aaravos to stop teasing, to stop moaning and making those sounds as hes eating him out because his legs are shaking, dick hard and red, steadily leaking precome onto his stomach. If he focuses too much on how Aaravos moans, curls his tongue, how Viren can’t breathe-

And because the elf is a tease, he stops, but not before licking up the length of his cock and sitting above him. 

“Feels too good,” Viren’s voice and brain are a wreck but he manages anyway. It comes out more like a whine that now he’s empty and needs  _ something.  _

“You taste good,” Aaravos’ voice is deeper, gaze dark, eyes hooded with a focused intensity. Viren feels raw, like he’ll come undone any minute. He’ll do  _ anything  _ the elf asks. Because Aaravos is too otherworldly to be real, definitely more than a work of art that Viren wants to consume and stare at for as long as he can. 

He’s sitting up to undress himself, silver hair cascading over broad shoulders while star freckled patterns over dusk blue colored skin like the cosmos. This is definitely an image Viren has imprinted into his mind.

And Aaravos watches him, watches Viren’s face as he undresses. The length of him makes Viren feel his heart beat in his ears. He is already leaking, slick enough to cover the length of his hardness which Viren...fucking  _ wants _ . 

“Tell me what you want,” Aaravos says, leaning over again and kissing Viren deep. It's different from before, more hungry, more driven. There’s urgency and purpose. 

Viren pulls him close, their bodies pressing against each other that they somehow just  _ fit _ one another. The energy between them magnetic. 

“I want you.” Viren finds his voice, hand in between them with both of their cocks in one hand. The slick there makes jerking them off easier, with Viren closing his eyes, shuddering at the feel of Aaravos warm and  _ hard _ against him. Aaravos swears, nearly falters when Viren’s body shudders. Feels the heat on his skin as his orgasm hits him like a wave. 

It’s too much, and Aaravos is just staring, expression unreadable, at the mess between their stomachs. He stares at Viren, who is a panting sensitive mess.. A whine escapes his throat because he’s still coming down from one of the best orgasms he's had in a long while. Aaravos’ hands on him feel sharp, electrifying along his heated skin.

“Turn around for me.” The deep arousal in the elf’s voice doesn’t escape Viren, the baritone of it makes him obey, makes the hardness in between his legs thicken. He’ll do  _ anything  _ Aaravos says, even post orgasm.

Viren wants Aaravos to wreck him until he crumbles. 

And he’s self conscious, practically feeling the deep gaze of amber eyes devour him from behind. His heart practically pounds through his rib cage, head leaning on the arm of the couch, skin heated when he feels hands smooth down his lower back, and he's arches into it, giving a slow content moan at the touch. 

“Your body’s so sensitive.” Hands are around his ass, spreading him open. Viren spreads himself wider, giving him what he wants. 

When Aaravos slides into him slow and deep,while releasing a sigh that Viren can feel even through his again hardening dick, he releases a shuddery gasp.

The burn of Aaravos makes Viren tense, with Aaravos leaning over him placing kisses along the back of his neck. The feather like kisses makes the distraction of Aaravos’ dick stretching him deep almost painful, burn good, because the slick from Aaravos’ dick makes the glide_ easy. _but this is nothing like his tongue. Viren grips the arm of the couch, Aaravos bottoming out and holding him close. But oh god it still feels so good being filled like this, Aaravos stretching him from the inside that he can barely think hardly breathe. 

The elf traces fingers along his chest. Viren feels so  _ needy _ .

“You feel so good,” Aaravos says before he withdraws oh so slowly before sliding back in. He burns, but it has Viren choking on air and curling his toes at the precision. And he’s arching his back, pulling away that makes the feel of Aaravos all the more solid-  _ real _ . 

Aaravos holds his hips still, reminding him all too well who has the control here. “Are you going to stay still, or are you going to let me take care of you babe?” His voice is husky, full of want. Viren wants to melt into it.

And just like that, the burn ebbs away into something liquid heat with the way Aaravos fucks into him with purpose. 

“Please,” Viren doesn’t know what he’s saying, only that he’s forever wrecked. Aaravos reaches over and forces their mouths together, in a kiss that leaves Viren dizzy. He’s giving up all control and kissing back through the angle of their bodies. It’s messy and intense but  _ good. _

Aaravos is relentless when it comes to his desire, swallowing Viren’s moans and drowning in it. 

“Oh god,” Viren curses before nearly crumbling, because Aaravos moans, the noise long, deep and satisfyingly  _ perfect _ as he breaks the kiss. Next thing Viren knows hes face down in the cushions, hand on his upper middle back so that he can't move. 

“Oh, f-fuck-” 

Everything feels tight, every muscle in his body goes taut he’s coming again untouched, release spilling onto the couch. Aaravos’ words of ‘ _ that's it babe _ ’ and Aaravos’ satisfying hiss of pleasure as he fucks through a second orgasm out of him, walls clenching around Aaravos’ dick that Viren can feel the intensity of it warm his insides. He’s reduced to an over sensitized mess as he collapses onto the couch. His body won’t stop shivering but he feels so spent, till to the point he can’t breathe. His body feels oh so heavy, tries to swallow the dryness from his throat as he feels the elf slide out of him. But his body doesn’t listen and the only thing he can do is close his eyes for now. 

Even with the kisses along his skin and the warmth along his back, he sleeps for now. 


End file.
